


Место под зонтом

by EstateGiallo



Category: Actor RPF, Farsantes
Genre: M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гильермо Пфеннинг терпеть не может, когда кто-то его игнорирует. Особенно если чувствует, что сам виноват)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Место под зонтом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Папоротник.

В какой момент его так стало раздражать молчание этого выскочки Веласкеса, Гильермо даже не понял. Да что там раздражать — в самом полном смысле этого слова бесить!

И было же от чего! Гильермо терпеть не мог этих всех игр. С Чавесом вот на следующий же день объяснились. Тот высказал все, что думает, Гильермо согласился, что пить столько не стоило* и что он будет в следующий раз осмотрительнее, и съемочный процесс снова пошел доброжелательно и как по маслу. А этот! Когда бы они ни сталкивались, Веласкес упорно отводил глаза и норовил поскорее пройти мимо. 

Впрочем, Гильермо так бы и дотерпел до конца — общих съемочных дней у них было раз два и обчелся, если бы не тот случай с зонтиком. Зонтик его доконал. Для того чтобы пообедать, нужно было перейти через улицу, из одного помещения в другое, и тут как раз началась гроза. Ассистент вручила им один зонт на двоих. Гильермо взял его, и тут Веласкес наотрез отказался идти вместе с ним, сказал, что ему не хватит места и что он видел где-то здесь сломанный зонт и вполне им обойдется. В общем, нес всякую чушь. Гильермо даже слушать его неинтересно стало, он выругался от души, прервав этот лепет, и ушел. А потом увидел в окно, как Веласкес преспокойно перебирается через улицу под одним зонтом с Чавесом. И чаша его терпения переполнилась. 

После съемок он подождал, пока отснимут сцены с Веласкесом, и поймал того на выходе со словами «Надо поговорить». 

Веласкес наконец посмотрел на него прямо, и на его лице отразилось недоумение, граничащее с подозрением.

— Послушай, я тороплюсь, — сказал он. 

— Если честно, мне пофиг, что ты торопишься, — отозвался не перестававший все это время кипеть Гильермо. — Я только знаю, что нам нужно поговорить. Немедленно. 

Он и сам удивился тому, что после всего сказанного Веласкес пошел за ним. Пошел, опять опустив голову, и будто даже как-то покорно сел на парту в ближайшей аудитории (это был день съемок в «университете»), безвольно положил рядом скомканный пиджак. 

— А теперь скажи мне, какого черта ты из себя строишь?! Если тебе хочется прочитать мне лекцию в духе, как плохо я поступил, так прочитай, и дело с концом! Так нельзя вести себя публичному человеку, и бла-бла-бла. 

— Аааа, ты об этом, — немного нервно сказал Веласкес. — Да, это действительно было… непорядочно. Очень непорядочно. 

Он стал разглядывать свои руки. 

Гильермо взвился. 

— Ну, скажи же, что я тебе отвратителен! — воскликнул он. — Ну! Кишка тонка?

— Придурок ты, — вдруг, улыбнувшись, ласково сказал Веласкес. А потом встал, подошел к Гильермо и поцеловал его. Губы у Веласкеса были сухие и теплые, и очень приятные. Язык легко скользнул в приоткрытый от крайнего изумления рот Гильермо и тут же выскользнул. 

Веласкес отстранился, не переставая улыбаться, подобрал свалившийся на пол пиджак и вышел. 

Остаток вечера Гильермо прошатался по улицам. В какой-то момент зашел в бар, заказал пива, расплатился, но пить не стал. Отчего-то именно сегодня очень хотелось быть трезвым. Домой вернулся, уже когда совсем стемнело. Капоча ждала у дверей, активно подталкивая в его сторону тапки.

Гильермо засмеялся и махнул рукой. Босиком прошел в гостиную, включил маленькую настенную лампу и лег на ковер. Пожалуй, надо будет убрать его, а то слишком жарко. Капоча, высунув язык и тяжело дыша, растянулась рядом с ним. За окном опять загремело. 

Вытянув руку, Гильермо притянул Капочу к себе.

— Представляешь, — сказал он, в то время как его рот неудержимо растягивался в улыбке, — он поцеловал меня. А ты, наверное, и не знаешь, что такое поцелуи, эх… Как ты думаешь, если я позвоню ему завтра, а? Если я позову его выпить? Ты ведь перенесешь, если у тебя вдруг случайно станет двое хозяев вместо одного?  
_________________  
* Как-то Гильермо Пфеннинг очень невежливо ответил в твиттере тем, кому не нравился его герой.


End file.
